1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to power conversion and, in particular, for converting power for LED lighting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) provide many advantages over other types of artificial lighting (e.g., incandescent, compact cold-cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs), fluorescent, and the like). Such advantages may include low power consumption, compact size, low heat generation, and long operating lifetime.
LED lighting requires consistent direct current (DC) power to operate, and is typically generated by converting alternating current (AC) that is generally available from a conventional power grid. AC to direct current (DC) conversion may require expensive and complex multistage conversion components to prevent deterioration of LEDs. In addition, after a sufficient forward voltage (e.g., 3 volts), LEDs may be viewed as current driven devices such that the luminosity of a LED is directly determined by the amount of applied current. But as a by-product of AC conversion, a residual ripple voltage and current contributes to inconsistent DC power and a perceptible visual flicker of LEDs. The flicker is most noticeable during movement of objects in the generated light causing a stroboscopic effect.
Thus, there is a need for a circuit capable of generating consistent DC power for LED lighting with reduced ripple current and voltage.